


Improbability

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Time Travel, the titanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy is Kidnapped by Flynn. Where will they go? Will they ever come to an understanding?





	1. Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Close, Yet So Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918281) by [DoctorHolmesAssistant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHolmesAssistant/pseuds/DoctorHolmesAssistant). 



Lucy closed her eyes as the Lifeboat shook roughly. She gripped the arm of her seat even after it stopped. All she could think about was when she was drowning, the water around her, suffocating. She felt Wyatt touch her hand softly and she relaxed a little.

They exited the Lifeboat and into April 8th, 1912. She led the way into the forest after all of them exited. She marveled at the beauty of the wildlife around her, you definitely couldn't see stuff like this in the present. They had seven days until the Titanic sunk. They needed to either stop Flynn or board the Titanic on the 10th. Two days, that's all they have.

A gunshot rang out and the three of them ducked on instinct. Lucy looked around the forest. The brush was blocking her view and the trees were too close together. She looked at Wyatt, he was tense and held his gun at the ready. Another gunshot. It was closer this time.

Something barely missed her and landed on the grass next to her foot. Wyatt reached and held it up. A bullet. He let out a quick, "Shit." right before Flynn's men surrounded them. Wyatt hesitated before dropping his gun and held his hands up. Lucy and Rufus followed his lead.

Flynn appeared to her left and she looked at him, closing her mouth to silence the small squeak of surprise that she let out. She couldn't show weakness. Flynn watched her while his goon retrieved Wyatt's gun. He walked to her and grabbed her arm rather aggressively. Wyatt went to stop him but stopped when a goon put a gun to his back.

Flynn dragged Lucy off, she dug her heels in the ground a tried to fight him. He ignored her reluctance and talked to his guards, "I just need the girl. Make sure those two get in the Lifeboat and leave." Rufus opened his mouth and closed it again, no point in arguing. Wyatt, on the other hand, didn't agree. He protested but Lucy shot him a warning look.

Flynn may not hurt her, but he had no problem harming them. Wyatt stayed silent and Flynn dragged her away. They made it to the edge of the town and he released her arm. She ignored the slight pain on her arm and said, "You bastard!" He kept a netruel look on his face and said, "That will get you nowhere, we have work to do."

She crossed her arms and said, "And what if I don't want to help you?" Flynn rolled his eyes and said, "Then I guess your friends will pay the price." She looked him in the eye.

She tried to say it clearly, "I stand by my previous statement." She turned away and headed into the town. Flynn followed her and said, "And what is that?" She didn't do as much as glance at him when she said, "You're definitely a bastard." Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw him crack a smile.

She was strangely satisfied with the fact that she made a dangerous criminal smile. She would only have to spend about a week with him, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. He sun was setting and Flynn looked at the sky. He opened his mouth but she spoke first, "I know, I know, a place to stay for the night." He looked at her as if trying to decide something.

She spoke again, reading him perfectly, "You want to get one room to keep an eye on me. Understandable. I'm already aware you do not plan to sleep in the same bed." If anything, Flynn looked even more confused. He was curious on how she read him so well. She wondered the same herself.

She looked at him and said, "We better go to that hotel, the one that's to the.." She tilted her head, looking at him, "East." His brief nod confirmed she was right. Flynn began walking and she obediently followed. She had to fast walk to keep up with his long strides.

He slowed down for her and she walked next to him. They saw the hotel and she snuck a glance at him. His dark hair was slightly messed up and his brown eyes were set on the hotel. She sighed. They reached the door and Flynn put his hand around her waist. She nodded curtly to him, knowing they were to play the role of husband and wife.

They walked, perfectly in sinc. Flynn paid and they began walking to their room. Flynn's hand tightened slightly where it laid on her waist when a man catcalled at her. She shot the drunken man a stern look and walked slightly closer to Flynn.

They arrived at their room and Flynn dropped his hand from her waist. They stepped inside and Lucy closed the door after them. He room was simple and elegant all at the same time. Flynn immediately sat in an armchair and started reading the journal, like he did this every day.

She noticed he was slightly blushing. She sat on a couch and said, "Jealous?" He continued reading the journal as if she hadn't said anything. She sighed and made circles on the arm of the couch. After a while, she began to feel considerably sleepy. She yawned and Flynn finally looked up.

She stared at the wall and laid on her side. Flynn began reading again, every now and then glancing at her. She felt like a zoo animal, being observed. She allowed herself to slowly drift asleep, although everything told her not to.

_______________

 

She woke up on her side, thinking to still be on the couch. She stretched and sat up quickly when her arm hit something.. or someone. He woke up as well and sat up, his hair messed up. She looked at him and said, "We didn't um.." He shook his head and innocently said, "You looked cold so I moved you to the bed, hope you don't mind.."

She looked at him a moment and couldn't help it when she smiled. He looked at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She reached up and fixed his hair while saying, "Nothing." He looked at the wall, she was surprised he didn't stop her from touching his hair. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

He laid back as well, his arm touching hers, even though there was plenty of room on the bed. Her mind drifted to when her and Wyatt were waiting for Bonnie and Clyde to fall asleep. She sighed. They sat like that for a while before Flynn left to get ready. She stayed on the bed and noticed how she wasn't wearing her dress but only her undershirt and modern shorts she had chosen to wear.

She blushed when she realized this was Flynn's doing. Not only did she sleep next to him, but he also took off her dress. Great. This could so easily be misinterpreted. She curled up, still on her side. She realized the bed smelled of Flynn. She had alway thought he smelled of home, not that she's smelled him before.. She pushed the thought away when she realized Flynn was back in the armchair, reading.

He was so quiet, she hadn't even hear him. Maybe she was too lost in thought to notice. She left to get ready and was surprised when her suitcase of things sat on the counter. She quickly showered and then picked out a baby blue dress. She slipped it on and picked out matching shoes. She tamed her hair as well as she could and then walked out of the bathroom.

Flynn looked up at her, his mouth slightly open. He closed it and looked back to his book, blushing. She walked to the window and rested her arms on it, sighing. She dozed of while looking at the sky, thinking of Wyatt and Rufus.

She jumped when Flynn was suddenly next to her. He smiled. She put her hand over her heart and said, "How do you even do that? I swear.." He glanced at her, still smiling. She softly nudged his shoulder with hers, smiling back at him and she whispered, "Bastard." He just fondly looked at her. Had she really grown close to him in just a day? Maybe they were meant to be a team..


	2. Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Lucy go to the beach.

They would board the Titanic tomorrow, Flynn had explained how J.P. Morgan was on it. Morgan survives due to his wealth and watches the other people die. Their mission is to kill him or at least make sure he doesn't escape the ship.

She whispered under her breath, "The Titanic.." Flynn nodded at her and then looked at the ceiling. She sat up and she saw he was slightly blushing. She left him to lay on the bed and showered quickly. She slipped on her emerald green dress. She tied her hair in a messy bun, it wasn't uncommon for women to style their hair in a bun this timeline.

She slipped on a pair of black flats and walked out of the bathroom. She sat in Flynn's armchair and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she looked at him. He was reading the journal again, still in his pajamas. She pulled out a book she had borrowed and began to read as well. She merely looked at the words but her mind was wondering. Could Wyatt and Rufus find her before they got on the Titanic. She looked up once Flynn left the room and fixed her stare on the wall instead. Her mind drifted.

She heard Flynn say, "Let's go." She stood, and was about to say something, but she lost her train of thought when she saw him. He wore a simple black shirt and a dark blue coat that suited him well. She looked away and said, "Where are we going?" Flynn shrugged and said, "Thought you'd want to see the coast, I hear it's beautiful.." She nodded her head, remembering the pictures in her old textbooks. He took her hand and looked her in the eye. She gently squeezed his hand before they walked out the door.

They walked out of the hotel, hand in hand, and then began to walk to the beach. Flynn smirked and said, "That's the thing about these times, it's actually normal to walk places." She smiled, knowing what he meant. Cars and technology have made it so that few people actually walked places. A catcall sounded and she rolled her eyes. Some men just need to grow up. She rested her head on Flynn's arm and he relaxed a little.

They walked the rest of the way, a comfortable silence between them. They walked on the beach, holding hands. She suddenly just sat down, causing Flynn to almost fall on her. She laughed as he sat down next to her. He looked at her, a rare glint of happiness in his eyes.

She fixed the collar on his coat and said, "You know, I like this coat on you. It suits you well." He looked at her as if she was something he'd never seen before. She blushed slightly under his gaze and turned to look at the sun. It was bright so she was forced to look away. She shivered, it was warm but there's also a breeze.

Flynn pulled her close. How can he be so warm? She surprised him and sat in his lap. She put her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her. She smiled. Once again, she is perfectly satisfied with staying like this. She buried her face in his neck as he watched the water. They had definitely gotten too close too fast. But then again, knowing that you're going on the Titanic really makes you think.

_________

 

She woke up to Flynn gently shaking her. She looked around. Still on the beach? She must've fallen asleep on him. She held him closer and said, "Do we have to go?" Her words were slurred with sleep. He hesitated and then softly said, "It's sunset, it's probably best to go back to the room." She sighed and slowly got up. She stretched. Was it bad that she hadn't slept that well in a long time?

Flynn got up as well, brushing sand off his pants. She really couldn't care less. He put a hand on her waist and they walked back to the hotel. She just realized, it was a little bit past dawn when they first got to the beach. It was now sunset. Had he really sat there for that long just so she could sleep? They had arrived at the room and she looked at him.

She couldn't help admiring him. After all he'd been through, he was still a good person. She followed him into their room and then sat on the couch. He sat next to her, clearly uncomfortable. She spoke to break the silence, "Thanks for.. letting me sleep. I bet it must've been boring to just sit there." He just put his head on her shoulder in reply. She had no idea what to do. She held his hand gingerly. She heard his breathing slow. She almost laughed out loud. She was returning the favor apparently.

She moved as much as she dared to grab a blanket. She threw it over the two of them and then got into a more comfortable position. Flynn leaned on her. He must have been tired. She took out her book and began to read, she had already slept. She realized something and looked at Flynn. He had just shown her his vulnerable side. She realized his weakness was the people he trusted and loved. She smiled fondly at him. Her mind was wondering as she looked at the book, she was barely reading it. Would Rufus and Wyatt come soon? Did she even want them to come?

She listened to Flynn's soft breathing and let go of his hand. He tried to get in a more comfortable position and she scooted to give him more room on the couch. He opened his eyes and said, "You don't have to give me that much room. Here." He pulled her closer to him and she let out a small cry of surprise. He grinned and said, "Don't be such a baby, I'm not going to hurt you." She sighed and put her cheek on his shoulder. She realized she still had her book in her hand and Flynn looked at it. His eyes widened and he said, "You're reading Pride and Prejudice? That's my.." She grinned and said, "Favorite? Mine too." He looked her in the eye and she looked right back.

She needed to stop this before anything happened. She looked back at the book and said, "You.. wanna read it?" He hesitated and then nodded. He put an arm around her and took the book. She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned on him. The two of them read the book silently. She looked at him suddenly and said, "You're vulnerable around people you care about." As soon as she said it she wanted to kick herself. Probably shouldn't have said that.. He looked at her for a second and then kept reading. She watched him for a few minutes and he said, "Nice observation." She tried to cover up her smile. This will definitely be an interesting week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww.. so adorable..


	3. The Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Flynn rush to the Titanic. Lucy punches a guy. Her team show up outta nowhere.

As soon as she woke, she felt weight on her chest. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She fell asleep even though she had slept before? She was perfectly aware that Flynn was laying on her and looked at him. His head was on her chest. The couch was too small for the two of them so she guessed that in their sleep they compromised.

She sighed and he moved a little bit. When she fell asleep, her and Flynn must've laid down. He was still in his blue coat and she was in her dress. She just laid and watched him. He looks so peaceful while he's asleep.. He suddenly moved and she looked away. 

He blushed when he realized he was laying on top of her. He took some of his weight off her and she took the opportunity to scoot down so that she was level with him. She looked him in the eye and he blushed again. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

 She was thinking and absentmindedly said, "Garcia, when are we leaving to go on the Titanic?" He looked at her for a moment and then looked at the watch on his wrist. He looked at it again to make sure and said, "Shit." That was all she needed. She slid out from underneath him and began brushing the leftover sand off her dress.

Flynn grabbed their stuff while she tied up her hair again. She took her suitcase and grabbed Flynn's hand. They rushed out of the hotel and onto the busy street. She bit her lip and looked into the crowd. How are they going to get there in time? As if on cue Flynn said, "We've gotta hurry." She nodded and they shuffled through the crowd.

He held her hand tightly in the fear that he'd lose her. She was walking behind him when a hand closed around her upper arm. She was pulled away from Flynn and into an ally. She struggled against her captor, a man with messed up hair and crazy eyes. He was rambling and refused to let go.

She was getting tired and turned towards him. She pulled her fist back and punched him as hard as she could. She was satisfied when blood was drawn and she was released. She ran back to the street, yelling Flynn's name. She spotted him and hurried to him. He looked insanely worried but only said, "We need to go. Now. It's leaving soon." He pulled her through the crowd.

They finally reached the dock, both of them out of breath. It was her that pulled him towards the massive boat. It was navy blue and had gold lettering stating that it was indeed the Titanic. Flynn was given keys to their room in exchange for their tickets. They rushed on board and looked for their room. She silently promised herself she wouldn't go exploring because it wasn't unlikely that she would get lost.

They reached their room and Flynn unlocked the door. They both almost fell when the door opened. They were in first class. The walls were white with golden swirls along the bottom. It was a large bedroom and to the side there was a small kitchen and two doors. Flynn closed the door and she laid on the floor, still winded. She laughed, not being able to hold it in.

She sat up and Flynn looked at her hand. Her knuckles were swollen from the impact of punching the man so hard. She hadn't noticed it before but blood was also on her hand. She certainly hoped other people hadn't noticed. Flynn bent down and observed her hand's condition.

He looked at her and said, "What happened back there? Why did you let go of my hand?" She laughed and said, "I didn't want to.. it's a long story and let's just say it ended with me breaking a man's nose." Flynn looked at her to see if she was kidding. Once he realized she was completely serious, he raised his hands and said, "Remind me not to mess with you."

She pulled him into a tight hug and said, "Next time, just have a better hold on me.." He hugged her back and all the fears she had went away. She pulled away and kept a straight face while saying, "Damn this is a huge ship." He nodded and whispered, "Then don't venture too far." She smiled warmly.

_________

 

She woke to Flynn's head on her chest again. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. The door opened suddenly and she jumped up, waking Flynn in the process. Flynn already had his gun in his hand. Her eyes immediately went to the door. Wyatt stood with his gun pointed at Flynn's heart. She jumped in front of Flynn and put her arms out towards Wyatt.

She steadily said, "Don't shoot." Wyatt looked at her, his blue eyes piercing her. She took Flynn's gun and slid it across the room towards Wyatt. She didn't break eye contact when she repeated, "Don't.. Shoot." Wyatt's grip on the gun faltered and he set his gun down. She realized she was sitting on Flynn's lap and moved off.

She got out of the bed and walked up to Wyatt. He hugged her as soon as she got to him. He whispered in her ear, "We've gotta talk." She nodded and walked back to the bed. She kissed Flynn's cheek and said, "I'm gonna go with Wyatt. I'll see you later." Flynn's mouth opened and she reassured him, "We can't escape, we're on a boat in the middle of the ocean, remember?" She then turned and followed Wyatt out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, it just got interesting!


	4. Arguments and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Wyatt talk. Lucy meets a stranger. Any chance Lucy has of Wyatt loving her are ruined. Lucy is perfectly satisfied with Flynn.

As soon as she closed the door, Wyatt turned to her and yelled, "What was THAT?" She tried to look innocent while she said, "What's what?" He looked completely annoyed. Rufus looked between the two of them. Wyatt spoke softly, "Don't give me that crap Lucy! You and I both know you've been sleeping with Flynn!" Rufus looked completely shocked. Lucy looked Wyatt in the eye and said, "I haven't been sleeping with him like that! I do admit we've been sleeping in the same bed but nothing else!" Wyatt looked unconvinced. She wanted to scream. Does he always have to be so difficult? She gritted her teeth and said, "Why do you care anyways? Don't you have a dead wife you're trying to get back?"

Wyatt's eyes were filled with hurt when he said, "And don't you have a sister to get back?" She put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. The kiss was one of anger and frustration. After she broke the kiss she said, "There, is that better?" She turned and walked to the door. Right before she left, her hand on the doornob, she said, "Try talking to me when you're not going to be a jerk." And with that she left, heading out to the deck to cool off. She carefully avoided the other passengers, fearing she'd lash out at them. She stepped out into the ocean air. She was in shorts and her hair was terribly messed up but she didn't care.

Everyone looked at her as she walked to the bow. As soon as she got there, she leaned on the railing. A man came up and watched the ocean next to him. He had short black hair and brilliant green eyes. He suddenly turned to her and said, "Frustrated?" She put her face in her hands and said, "Yeah, my life is really complicated and I just got in a fight with my friend.." She realized she was telling this to a complete stranger. The man observed her expression.

His eyes became unfocused. He seemed to remember something so he said, "Sort it out the best you can. Nothing is more valuable than a friend." He hesitated and then said, "I must go. I have lots to do but I do hope i'll see you again." He gave her a slight bow and then walked off, smirking. She watched him go, feeling slightly sad. She pushed off the railing and began walking back to her and Flynn's room. She focused on the ground, not meeting anybody's gaze. She was blushing slightly.

She walked into the room to find Flynn reading the journal. He looked at her, considering his next move. She made the move for him by walking over and sitting next to him. He moved the journal out of her sight and she said, "You know, I really couldn't care less what's in there." He smiled and looked around the room. He looked at her and said, "You know, the movie wasn't that off with these rooms." She laughed as she imagined Flynn watching the sappy love story.

He looked at her and said, "Sure laugh. I definitely won't be drawing you naked." She blushed. Did he really just say that? She bit her lip and said, "I don't imagine you'd be a good drawer.." He laughed and said, "True. How do you.." She shrugged and said, "I wonder that myself.." He looked her in the eye and she moved a little bit closer to him. He shyly said, "I managed to meet J.P.Morgan. He said he'd be delighted to have dinner with the two of us tomorrow." She smiled, for she had forgotten all about that.

Flynn looked at the floor and said, "Did you enjoy it?" When she looked confused he said, "The kiss?" Crap, he knows. She looked him in the eye and said, "No, that was a mistake." Flynn looked back at her, trying to read her expression. She realized how close they were. They were slowly leaning towards one another. Their lips were about to touch when the door opened. Both of them jumped away and tried to look casual. Rufus walked in, pulling Wyatt by his sleeve.

Rufus looked at them and said, "He won't stop complaining, you take him." And with that he left. Wyatt looked at them, at a loss for words. Flynn just casually acted as if nothing happened and began reading the journal again. She stood and Wyatt crossed the room over to her. As soon as he reached her, he pulled her into a big hug. When he put his face in her shoulder, she rested a hand on the back of his neck.

He whispered, his breath warm on her neck, "I'm sorry. I was out of hand. I just couldn't stand the thought of.." She nodded in understanding and he hugged her a little tighter. She whispered, "Wyatt, you know we can't be anything more than friends." She felt him slightly nod as he said, "I know.."

He let her go and said, "Well, I better get back to Rufus, he will probably be bored without my complaining." She laughed and he walked out the door, closing it behind him. She just realized she ruined any chance she had with Wyatt. But the weirder thing was that she didn't care. Flynn spoke from the couch, "How do you do that so well?"

She turned to look at him, "Do what so well?" He looked right back and said," You broke his heart but managed to make him okay with it." She shrugged. Flynn got off the couch and hugged her, taking her by surprise. She put her face in his neck and thought again how he smelled of home. She realized what her mom would think, she was going to be gone for a total of seven days. What if people thought something happened to her?

Flynn sighed and she could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "You've had your fair share of hugs today." She held him a little closer and he said, "You called me Garcia." She smiled as she said, "What? I totally didn't." He playfully said, "Yes, when you asked me when we're getting on the Titanic. I was in too much a hurry to notice until now."

She laughed but didn't reply. He was about to talk again but she kissed him quickly. He looked at her and she laughed, "Well that certainly shut you up." He looked as if a battle was going on in his head. She couldn't help but laugh again. She fixed his collar and left to continue reading her book. He sat next to her and read the journal next to her, not bothering to hide it. She didn't want to read it and didn't plan to.

It was sunset before she knew it. She had spent a whole day arguing and reading. She sighed and then left to change into her undershirt and shorts. She noticed that emeralds were along the sides of the mirror. She took one off and put it with her stuff. She definitely needed a souvenir from this trip. She walked out of the bathroom at see Flynn still reading the journal. She took it from him, closed it, and then set it down on the table.

He looked hesitant to leave it out in the open. She rolled her eyes and sat in his lap. She looked at him and said, "it'll be fine, we lock the door." He looked back at her in admiration. She kissed his cheek and said, "Wanna go to bed?" He glanced down at what he was wearing. She slipped her hand in his blue jacket and felt his heart. She whispered, "Has anyone ever told you are a good man?" His eyes filled with doubt. He didn't seem to believe it himself.

She put her head on his chest and said, "You could've done anything to me but you chose not to." He put an arm around her and sighed. He whispered under his breath, "Trust me, I wanted to." She looked him in the eye but his gaze was so full of emotion she had to look away. He was always so blunt. She stood and pulled him up with her. She firmly said, "Come on, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow night is going to be horrible. Might as well relax while we can." She locked the door and walked over to the bed. Flynn was already curled up and most likely sleeping.

She sighed and then slid into the covers with him. He instantly pulled her close to him. She was in an extremely uncomfortable position so she turned onto her side. Her back was against his chest and his arm was around her. Chills went up her spine. Everything had gotten so complicated, she didn't even know what was right and wrong anymore. She just knew that whatever was between her and Flynn was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly really happy how this story is unfolding. I have so many plans!


End file.
